Siamese-Vietnamese War
The '''Siamese-Vietnamese War '''was a conflict between the Kingdom of Siam and the Socialist Republic of Vietnam during late November 2019 and extended into Early 2020. After the two nations defeated Cambodia in The Cambodian War, Vietnam sought to become the dominant power in Indochina and began placing towns within Siamese borders. Siam demanded Vietnam to remove the two towns invited to Vietnam and to respect Siamese borders which was denied thus beginning the conflict. Context After the defeat of Cambodia during The Cambodian War by Siam and Vietnam, Cambodia was re-annexed back into Vietnam whilst Siam continued their hold on their territory in Cambodia. On the 21st of October, Vietnam invited the town of Pleiku which was located in Eastern Siam to Vietnam causing the Siamese to become suspicious of the future intentions of Vietnam. Siam allowed Pleiku to remain apart of Vietnam but they were not allowed to expand West and no more towns in Siam were to be invited to Vietnam. In November, the town of CiteDesDieux in Western Siam was established by French players who grew to have a bond with the French leaders of Vietnam. After they refused to join Siam, attacks begun on the town by Siam over several days which was seen as an attack on Vietnam after the town pleaded to Vietnam for help. Vietnamese forces met with Siamese forces to counter it leading to 5 deaths on the Vietnamese side and only 1 death on the Siamese side. Prelude and Siamese Ultimatum After the skirmish at Chiang Mai between Siamese and Vietnamese forces, the town joined Vietnam on the 20th of November which prompted Siam to demand they kick the town immediately or they would be risking a war with Siam. After the Vietnamese leaders had told Siam to declare war on them, they did, which was the beginning of the war. First Day of the War After the declaration of war by Siam, Vietnam began an offensive towards Bangkok. Town PVP was turned on in preparation for the Vietnamese arriving. When they arrived, Siamese forces managed to trap Doct_fr and then he logged. Siam declared victory of the first battle of the war against Vietnam. Soon after that battle, Vietnam created a town within Siamese territory between Lopburi and Buri Ram. Siam began attacking the town and then eventually attacked WongTongSoup and managed to find success by killing one. Second Day of the War On the 21st, Siam finds out Vietnam had lied to Cite Des Dieux saying they were only able to teleport to Vietnam's spawn and they could only use Vietnam's shop. Outraged, Siam told them the truth of what they could do when apart of a nation, this action prompted Cite Des Dieux to leave Vietnam and declare neutrality in the conflict. Another Siamese offensive began at WongTongSoup but unlike the previous day, no losses occured. Third Day of the War The third day of the war was like no other, no battles or fighting took place. Siam suspected Vietnam to be plotting an attack in the next coming days. Fourth Day of the War On the 23rd of November, Vietnamese forces and Bosnian and Nazi German volunteers attacked Bangkok. Siam fiercely defended their land against them. Eventually Siam managed to catch Vietnamese leader, Doct_fr very weak during the battle which resulted in his death. Siam declared that Vietnam can only attack when backed by a foreign power. Siamese forces went to the Vietnamese town of Locura and attacked managing to kill one Vietnamese in the process. GuyDio decided he would attempt to talk peace, he went over to Chiang Mai and began to crouch. They thought he was attempting to attack as he was in god armor, he was then killed and attempted to return and request his items back, he was then killed again.